


Memories Weave Together

by fictionalportal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spirit World, Spirit World Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an anonymous prompt: </p><p>"Asami sees one of Korra's memories at the tree of time: little Korra showing interest in a classically feminine craft and having it taken away from her by the white lotus because it's a 'distraction'. She helps Korra revive interest in the hobby."</p><p>Cameo by Asami's mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Weave Together

Asami had a tote bag full of rainbow string slung over her shoulder and a determined expression on her face. On her way back home, she thought about what she had seen on the last day of their trip to Spirit World. 

***

Korra told Asami that they may be able to contact Asami’s mother’s spirit if they meditated together inside the tree of time. 

“She’s probably been wandering in here for a long time, but I think we can contact her,” Korra said. 

Asami hesitated. 

“’Sami,” Korra said gently, “If you don’t want to--”

“I do,” Asami cut her off decisively. “I do. Let’s go.” 

The spirit world was ethereally beautiful. The lavender sky looked like it was stuck in a perpetual, warm sunrise. Korra led Asami by the hand. 

Once they reached the tree, Korra lifted them into the trunk with a gentle breeze. 

“We’ll have to do this together. Since I’ve never seen your mother,” Korra explained, “I’ll...have to see some memories of her first.” 

Asami nodded, swallowing hard. The only time she had tried meditating, she had fallen asleep for an hour. 

“Hey,” Korra said, “don’t worry. You’ll be fine.” Korra gave Asami a quick kiss on the cheek. 

They both sat on the knotted wooden floor. Asami saw Korra close her eyes with a smile, and Asami followed her example. Within a few minutes she could feel energy all around them, like the tree was buzzing. Asami felt like she was no longer in her body. 

She was floating. 

Technically, Korra’s spirit was floating, and Asami was looking through the spirit’s eyes. Glinting memories filled the tree of time, swirling around. Suddenly Asami was worried they would spill out of the gaping knothole and be lost in the spirit world forever. The memories’ motion seemed to speed up: they knocked into each other, bounced off the tree’s walls, and zoomed through the air. 

“Relax,” Korra’s voice rang out. The memories froze. Asami felt her own heartbeat slow at Korra’s command. 

Spirit-Korra moved through the memories, dismissing some into vapor as Asami searched for her mother’s face. 

“Try and think about something you did together,” Korra suggested. 

When Asami was seven, her mother had taught her how to knit. It was one of Asami’s most vivid memories of her mother: the deep red dyed yarn had been the same color as her mother’s burgundy lipstick. Asami fixated on how her mother had smiled when Asami had shown her the small red scarf she had made. 

A single memory glowed, and Asami willed Korra’s spirit to move towards it. When the spirit touched the memory, it exploded and filled the whole tree trunk like a virtual reality projection. 

Instead of her mother, Asami saw a young Korra. She must have been around seven years old, and she was holding a blue knit scarf out to a shadow that towered over her. She didn’t look proud--ashamed, rather, and on the verge of tears.

“You shouldn’t waste time on such trivialities,” a voice boomed. “Knitting is not part of the avatar’s training regimen.” 

Korra’s spirit collapsed the memory into a small glimmer and dismissed it. 

The next second, Asami felt herself return to her own body. Her eyes fluttered open.

Korra’s expression was somber. 

“Sorry, ‘Sami,” she said. 

***

Their trip might have ended on a bittersweet note, but in the week since their return Asami had thought of the perfect way to thank Korra for trying to contact her mother’s spirit. 

Korra smiled her goofy grin when Asami opened the bag of yarn. That evening, Korra and Asami sat in the cozy living room of the Sato mansion and quietly knitted by the fireplace.

Asami felt her neck getting stiff from focusing so intensely on the scarf that was slowly coming into being in her lap. She glanced up and saw a woman sitting in the armchair in the corner of the living room. She wore a red dress and burgundy lipstick and held a small red scarf in her hands. Asami gasped and dropped her knitting needles. With the clattering sound, her mother’s spirit dissolved into the warm air.


End file.
